<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brendol and Maratelles Cool Cock Adventure by slatzmotivikivey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380920">Brendol and Maratelles Cool Cock Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slatzmotivikivey/pseuds/slatzmotivikivey'>slatzmotivikivey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, autism - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Bedroom, F/M, Lube, brendols a bottom, heterosexuals, maratelles a top, maratelles right nipp;e, the cock glows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slatzmotivikivey/pseuds/slatzmotivikivey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is completely satire and was a good idea me and my gf had. thank u. also the big rug is a reference to a fic. thank u. enjoy their cock filled adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendol Hux/Maratelle Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brendol and Maratelles Cool Cock Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mars, I’m bored. Wanna fuck?”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>The Hux’s went up to the bedroom to fuck. When the Hux’s are referred to, they need to be thought of as Maratelle and Brendol, not Brendol and Maratelle. Yes, I am a kinnie.</p><p>“Mommy, break out the strap.” Brendol dropped his cargo pants that were green and had  too many pockets to the ground eagerly, releasing his pert little ass into the warm bedroom.</p><p>“Ok.” Maratelle replied, walking to the secret box in the closet to get the strap on.<br/>
“Get the ropes.”</p><p>Brendol pranced like a newborn deer, flaccid penis and fat, juicy asscheeks jiggling with each bound and leap over the big rug as he dashed to get the ropes for his hot, sexy, dominatrix-esque wife. He quickly returned to the bed, sitting criss cross applesauce while his beautiful, gorgeous wife rummaged through the box. “I’m about to get fucked.” He thought, mouth salivating at the thought of Maratelle’s fat cock in his tight little asshole.  He hadn’t been this excited since their wedding night, when they got their first strap on. Tremors of lust and excitement shot down his spine, pulling at his cock and urging it to inflate. Brendol gave his wife a sultry look as she sauntered back to the bed, face flushing with lust as she stood between his legs.</p><p>Maratelle held a fistful of the streaked ginger hair as she slowly put on the vibrant green Croc™ Brand Strap On. A soft twitch came across her mouth as she ran her thumb across the others, humming in satisfaction when she felt a soft kiss press against her thumb. She parted Brendol's lips with her thumb, gently nudging the head of the super cool croc cock into the space she made. She revelled at seeing the much more powerful man taking her into his mouth eagerly, like an excitable puppy chasing after its mother's leaky dog nipple. "I'm going to jam my super cool croc cock so far up your milky little asshole you won't remember how to step over the big rug.”</p><p>A shudder passed through the man as his wife’s cock was pushed into his mouth, he swallowed her greedily until she pulled him back harshly by the hair. ‘Tsk’ing him, she forced him to look up at her as she stroked his face with her thumb. “Is my little whore hungry? Are you hungry for Mommies fat, green, holed cock?” Her words were met with an eager nod and an embarrassed look away. “Look at me, baby.” She cooed softly, nudging his face back towards her.</p><p>“Maratelle I have space autism. I barely make eye contact with you as it is, what makes you think I’ll do it now?”</p><p>A pause. </p><p>“Fair point. Carry on.”</p><p>Two hands were on his face now, as well as his wife's lips, hot and pressed against his own. Suddenly, a holed, rubbery, phallic object met his own, slightly smaller, less holed, and less rubbery, phallic object. A groan escaped his mouth as the willies rubbed together, the Croc™ Cock’s glow-in-the-dark special feature casting a soft light on the pair, now hungrily sucking face. </p><p>The same hands that had been stroking and holding his face so softly now roughly pushed him back into the mattress, a gasp escaping his lips, earning a small chuckle from the woman above him. His hands gripped at her hips, which were now grinding the Croc™ Cock along his asscrack as her left hand reached for the lube on the table. </p><p>“Your loose asshole won’t need the lube, but I like the way it makes the Croc™ Cock shimmer in the low light.” Maratelle cooed at him, generously lubing up the strap, her wet palm making a funny squishing noise they both laughed at as she passed over the holes in the pseudo penis. </p><p>Maratelle went balls deep in her hog husband. Rubber balls slapped against fat, freckled asscheeks as she slammed into her little bitch of a husband, making him moan and plead for her. She really liked it. It fed her god complex and her massive ego. She reached up and cooed sweet nothings at her little whore husband as she slammed into him like a horse. “Damn. I’m married to a sexy woman.” Brendol thought with a grin. </p><p>Brendol cummed like a little bitch, and Maratelle put it on her fingers and threw it away in the Cummy Wummy Trash Can. She didnt like cum on the outside, she only liked it inside her warm, infertile Maratelle uterus where she could let it grow into a proper egg. Then she would lay it, and use it in their Saturday omelettes. Brendol's cummy wummies make yummy breakfast!! </p><p>“Hey Mars.” Brendol asked, playing with her right nipple softly, so as not to disturb its perky slumber.</p><p>“What.” She replied, looking very intently at her perky right nipple.</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too.” She said with a smile and a laugh. Then they kissed and had a super cute Brenmara content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>